Romeo & Juliet '05
by Lollipop456
Summary: Been done many times before. A modern version of Romeo & Juliet. Set in Verona, Italy 2005. The gangs: The Preps and The Gangbusters. The lovers: Romeo & Juliet. The story: fatal romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Verona High 2005_

**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
**

The Preps of Verona High arrived at the school at the same time that they usually did, 10:00 am on the dot. Jamie, the youngest out of The Preps (only 16 years), stayed close to his comrades in fear that the local group of gangmembers that attended the school would not show up seeing as they were not only mortal enemies but because of the school history and they had reputations which proceeded them.

"You know this fight that has been going on between us and the gang?" Jamie began

"What about it?" Christopher, the eldest out of the Preps (standing at 19), asked

"Well, we don't really have to fight them do we? The fight was between our grandparents, not us." Jamie briefly stated

"You wanna break tradition?" Christopher joked

"No, I..."

Before Jamie could finish, he was cut off by the sound of motorcycles. The Preps turned their heads and saw The Gangbusters pulling up to the school parking lot, on their motorcyles. Christopher gestured his head towards the school doors, Jamie ran inside while the rest of The Preps stayed behind to confront The Gangbusters (again...). One of the members of The Gangbusters, 17-year-old Roman, who was sporting a snake tattoo on his palm and only clothed in a leather vest and brown kakhis and a purple bandana that barely covered his honey colored hair, pranced up to Christopher.

"Think we can get through one day without fighting?" Christopher asked

"Has hell frozen over?" Romn asked with a smile

"I guess that means no." Christopher said solemnly, Roman shook his head.

"Catch me on a good day when it's bad for you." Roman remarked

The Gangbusters began to walk away when the most hastiest of The Preps, 18-year-old William, choked up a huge amount of spit and launched it at the back of Roman's neck, unforunately it missed him and hit The Gangbusters top member 17-year-old Benny. Benny felt the wetness on his cheek, he wiped it off and stared on at The Preps in complete surprise. Roman, who was furious at this insult, stormed back up to Christopher and lifted him at least 2 feet off the ground.

"You better have one helluva of an excuse." Roman cried as he threw Christopher into the air, sending the Prep member over his own Mercedes and onto the hard pavement with a thud.

"Roman, don't!" Benny cried as he tried to restrain Roman

"He just spit in your face!" Roman argued

"We don't want to get busted for a third time in the same week!" Benny warned

"Yeah, why don't we all just shake hands and go out for ice cream?" Christopher suggested sarcastically, as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Don't take me for a dumbass!" Roman yelled, he was once again restrained by Benny.

Suddenly, the leader of The Preps, 22-year-old Carl Teleworth, arrived at the school grounds in his black colored Jaguar. Baring a red school coat and red pants to match, a pair of blue tented shades covered his eyes as he walked approached the scene.

"Have I missed something important?" Carl asked

"Carl, thank god! Can you tell Mr.Dickweed over there to stay cool UNTIL we get off school grounds?" Benny asked

"So you want me to tell my guys to let this whole thing blowover? If that is the case...I have one word: Never." Carl stated

"Carl, I don't exactly want to call you an amigo. I just want this bust to be over and we won't have our asses thrown in jail...AGAIN!" Benny snapped

Carl approached Benny and then punched him square in the jaw, he then proceeded to kick him straight in the face.

"Gentlemen, the game has begun." Carl announced

Pretty soon, both gangs were tackling and beating on each other. Carl and Christopher handled Roman and Benny, while the other members faced each other. Pretty soon, their elderly school principal Mr.Powers, arrived on the scene and blew a whistle. The gangs finally stopped throwing punches, and at the end of it all: they looked to have survived the third World War.

"Not again..." Mr.Powers groaned


	2. Anthony

The Preps & The Gangbusters were taken to the school nurse to get their cuts mended and ice on their bumps and brusies. It was quite difficult to fit twelve boys into one office, but it was soon found manageable and everyone was able to get cleaned up. Pretty soon, Benny's Aunt Sarah and Uncle Young arrived to check on their beloved nephew and his friends (whom they considered their sons). Principal Powers was in presence so he could talk with the

"Benny, are you bleeding? Is anything broken?" Sarah asked

"I'm fine, Aunt Sarah." Benny smiled, despite his swollen lip

Sarah sighed and hugged Benny, Young went up to Principal Powers.

"What the hell happened now?" Young asked

"Mr.Weathers, I don't feel I need to say what has happened. You can probably tell." Powers remarked

"Who started it this time?" Young asked with a sigh

"Ah, here's where you'll be happy. It wasn't your boys. It was actually Christopher Samuels, the Preps leader." Poweres briefly explained

"No charges this time?" Young asked to be sure

"Well, Roman did get a bit overprotective of Benny and tossed Christopher over a car. It left a small dent. THAT should be the least of your worries. I should have all of them exspelled." Powers whispered

"Now, you can't blame them. My boys weren't exactly raised the best homes, Calvin. Could you give them one last chance?" Young requested

"I have given them a chance, Young! Things are getting way too violent and I cannot tolerate it on schoolgrounds..." Powers began

Suddenly, Carl's Aunt Mikhelea and Uncle Sebastian showed up and ran to embrace him, seeing as those he was the one who was really severely brusied. Sebastian saw Benny trying to bring the swelling on his kneecap down, he stormed up to him.

"You smart-ass little bastard!" Sebastian lunged himself at Benny, Young broke in and pushed him away violently

"DO NOT LAY ONE HAND ON MY NEPHEW!" Young shouted

Suddenly, the two older men began to attack each other. Their wives interefered, Powers could only roll his eyes.

"Day after day, fight after fight! NOW I see who these boys remind me of! You were both the same way in school! One would come in shot in the head! The other was put on life support for five fucking months! You want your kids in the same situation? Then spill some blood somewhere else! Not on this ground! Either stop this or I have will have them exspelled." Powers outraged

Both of the men stared at Powers, hositlity flaring in their eyes.

"Am I clear?" Powers asked

"Yes." Young nodded

"Of course." Sebastian rolled his eyes

Young and Sarah assisted all of The Gangbusters out of the Nurse's station and outside the school.

"Boys, into the Station Wagon!" Sarah demmanded

"That piece of shit." Roman laughed

"I said go, Romanus!" Sarah yelled

Roman gestured his head, the Gangbusters followed him to the Clover-green Station wagon.

"Benny, where is your cousin?" Sarah asked in a calm voice

"I haven't seen Anthony since last week." Benny shrugged his shoulders

"Are you saying he wasn't at school today?" Young asked

"Yes, sir." Benny nodded

"I cannot imagine what has come over that boy." Young shook his head in dismay

"Perhaps not being able to set foot inside without being beaten is part of it." Sarah remarked

"I told you before, honey. School was in his best interest. I did not know that those morons would even be in the same league as him." Young said solemnly

Suddenly, 15-year-old Anthony Albright Weathers, came walking down the street. His shirt was a green faded sweatcoat, his pants were wrinkled and covered in holes, his eyes would best be described as his best feature seeing as those they were the right color of chocolate. While his hair would be described as the worst, seeing as those it was a dirty blonde and had not been cut in five months. All aside, he was quite handsome for his age but not very interested in school, let alone cheerleaders.

"There he is!" Benny pointed out

"I think if anyone can get to him..." Young began

"I know, I know. I'll try." Benny said annoyingly

Sarah kissed Benny's cheek, she and Young rushed to the station wagon to avoid being seen by their son. Benny ran up to Anthony and gave him a hug, they were close as children but not very close in the presence time.

"What up, cuz?" Benny asked with a smile

"Nothing." Anthony strugged his shoulders

"Oh, I know that look! Somebody met a babe." Benny said in a sing-songy voice

"Ben, can you stop calling girls by that name?" Anthony asked

"Who is she?" Benny asked

"Forget it. Hey, who were you talking to a few minutes ago?" Anthony asked

"No one." Benny said, his eyes narrowed

"Let me guess, you were talking to my Mom and Dad and they couldn't bare to be seen with me?" Anthony asked in a cold voice

"Andy, they love you. They just don't understand you." Benny assured

"Benny, they hate me. They are just way too prideful to admit it." Anthony stated

Benny suddenly hissed in pain and clutched his leg, Anthony stopped dead in his tracks and rolled up Benny's pant leg to reveal a knife cut that ran from cap to ankle.

"Jesus, Benny." Anthony grumbled, he helped him to a bench.

"What happened this time?" Anthony asked

Benny was about to open his mouth when Anthony suddenly held up his hand

"I can take a guess. You see why I hate going here? Because I don't want to watch my best friends get their lights out every day just because of this stupid fight!" Anthony cried

"They started it this time." Benny argued

"I don't care who started it. One day, Powers will finish it and you will be exspelled." Anthony warned

"I think I can walk now." Benny said after a small beat

"You sure?" Anthony asked

"Yeah." Benny nodded.

Anthony helped Benny off the bench

"Wanna come to my home?" Anthony asked

"Yeah." Benny said simply


	3. Melody

13-year-old Melody sat in her family's garden, wearing sand colored capris and a faded white tanktop. Her raven hair was draped over her left shoulder as she focused her eyes on her sketchbook, young Melody did love to draw. She suddenly heard someone calling her, her nanny who she called Miss Peers.

"Melody, come inside!" Miss Peers shouted.

Melody quickly slammed her sketchbook close and ran to find Miss Peers, she could feel the sun beat against her bare feet as she ran for her parent's mansion. She finally found Miss Peers, who instantly began to mess with Melody's hair and clothes.

"Miss Peers, what's up?" Melody asked.

"Your mother wanted to see you right away, and you know how she wants you to appear perfect." Miss Peers stated.

Miss Peers took Melody by the hand and led her up to her parent's bedroom, where Michaela was waiting for her, she was halfway dressed for their masquerade party.

"Melody, dear. Sit down." Michaela insisted.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Melody asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Melody...You know how me and daddy have been talking about finding you a young man to see?" Michaela asked.

"I heard you and Daddy say something about a boy who was going to be at the party." Melody nodded.

"His name is Nathaniel and he is just about your age, he is not fast in anyway and is just a complete gentleman. He has been looking forward to meeting you." Michaela explained.

"Mom...Don't you think I'm a little too young to be dating?" Melody asked.

"Not date, dear. We only want you to make conversation with young men to prove your social being...Do you understand?" Michaela asked.

"I think so. You just want me to talk to boys to prove that I'll be good at dating?" Melody asked, Michaela nodded.

"Really? Because if I recall, Miss Michaela...Didn't your parents make you date your husband when you were 13 because you were bethroted?" Miss Peers asked.

"Engaged?! I'm 13-years-old and I'm engaged to a complete stranger?" Melody outbursted.

"Yes...You are, sweetheart. It's tradition in our family for us to be bethroted when we turn this age and it always has to be the parent's choice. You don't want to break the Spellbound tradition do you? Our family is known for two things and they are..."

"Wealth and tradition." Melody rolled her eyes.

"Only talk to him, darling. The wedding isn't for another 10 years." Micheala chuckled.

Melody nodded, Michaela kissed her forehead and left the room. Melody laid back on the bed, Miss Peers sat down with her.

"Why didn't she tell me about THIS tradition?" Melody asked.

"Melody...Why don't you get to know him and if worse comes to worse, just tell your parents how you feel." Miss Peers suggested.

Melody sat up and hugged Miss Peers

"I'll try." Melody kissed her cheek.

Later that night, Anthony was in his bedroom reading a comic book with his radio turned up. He suddenly heard tapping at his window, he turned off the radio and went to the window. He saw Roman, Benny, and his best friend Roger. They were obviously waiting for him.

"What's the word?" Anthony asked.

"The word is that the Spellbound's are having one helluva of a party and we're not invited." Roger stated.

"How does this involve us?" Anthony asked.

"When one doesn't recieve an invite, one simply drops in." Roger said with a smile.

"Forget it." Anthony began to close the window.

"We have the costumes." Benny shouted.

Anthony re-opened the window and sighed.

"With the masks?" Anthony asked.

"Naturally." Roman said simply.

Anthony rolled his eyes and grabbed his bedsheet, he tied it into a rope and dropped it out his bedroom window. He climbed down and raced off into the night with his friends.


	4. The Party

Anthony and his friends got dressed in their costumes and masks, all of them were dressed in some pretty outrageous costumes. Anthony, himself, was dressed as a fairy tale prince while Roman and Benny were dressed Athos from the novel "The Three Musketeers" and Willy Wonka from the novel "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory". Roger was dressed at what would probably be called as a priest for a church full of rock stars, dressed in gold and black and a snake tatto circled around his wrist, his mask made of silver glitter and formed like something straight out of Phantom Of The Opera, a rock guitar draped across his shoulder. Anthony thought this was a little over the top considering he was wearing only black tights, and a purple and silver outfit, with black boots and a gold mask. Then again, with Roger, NOTHING was too over the top.

"So, A, what the hell were you doing before we got to the window?" Benny asked.

"I was...thinking. Dreaming." Anthony said reluctantly.

"Oh, buddy, come on!" Roger removed his mask "You were doing more than thinking and we all know it. Besides, I also dreamed today and I can give you three, nay, ONE guess what it was about."

"Luck, luck. Roger dreams about one thing and that is fu..." Roman's little song was cut off by Anthony's hand.

"So...The babe? I mean was she like...pretty?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. Do you ever dream about a girl? I mean what guy doesn't, but...Do you dream about a girl that fills you with such power? Not power...ectasy. The girl I dreamed about was, pure ectasy. She was shy but she was beautiful, she had such a tiny voice but when we hit those sheets her actions just spoke louder than words. Then, she changed, and then she spoke louder than before and she mocked me and she told me that I was leading all of you into a battle where the guns would fire and the blood would spill! All of us would die and she would laugh at our graves. Placing black roses and spitting on each of them before TRASHING THERE PETALS ALL OVER THE DIRT! SHE IS MEAN AND SWEET! SHE IS WEAK BUT POWERFUL! SHE IS EVERYTHING WE NEED AND EVERYTHING WE HATE! I JUST WANTED TO SHOOT HER TO THE HEAD AND BASH HER SKULL IN ! Then...I wanted to fuck her brains out. So yeah, I dreamed about a girl...I don't know if it beats the hell out of your dream though."

Roger suddenly calmed down and slid down a wall, Anthony and the others had not seen Roger outburst like this before and wondered what had gotten into him.

"You okay?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. I just haven't had alot of sleep before." Roger said calmly.

"Hey, this girl wasn't real okay? She was just a dream." Anthony assured.

"Was she?" Roger asked.

"Who cares if she is real or not? It's almost midnight and the party is beginning!" Roman reminded.

"Let's go!" Roger cried.

Roman, Benny, and Roger ran up ahead.

"Something tells me this is going to end in disaster." Anthony said to himself, concerned about Roger.

The Gangbusters arrived at the Spellbound mansion, all three of them were dazzled by how big it was. A grand chandelier hung over their heads as they entered the dance hall which was crowded with dancers who were swirling and twirling on the floor, men who were drinking champagne and making out with random female guests, the women were all sipping punch and gossiping, while rock music blared throughout the room. Benny and Roman immediately began flirting with the women, while Roger just simple went over to get a drink, Anthony stood alone at the doorway for awhile. Then, he felt someone brush past him.

"I'm sorry." A voice apologized.

Anthony looked up and saw a goddess, or what he thought was a goddess, she was dressed in a white gown with gold bands on her wrists and hair. A blue and green peacock mask covered her eyes. Anthony was instantly dumbstruck.

"Hope you're having fun." The girl smiled.

Anthony nodded slowly and she walked away, Anthony could only follow her with her eyes as his feet refused to move forward. She was beautiful and kind, two features that Anthony never thought he would find in a girl. Could this have happened so fast? Was Anthony in love?

Melody turned her head to see if the handsome stranger was still looking at her, and he was. Melody was fascinated by him, he didn't speak but all she had to do was look at him and she knew what he was feeling. Why? Why couldn't Melody stop watching him? Was she in love? No, she couldn't be. After all, she WAS engaged whether she liked it or not.

Little did both know was that Carl had witnessed everything from beneath his gold mask, he was dressed as a lion for the party and was just as smart as the animal itself. He quickly ran over to find his uncle, he finally found him drinking and smoking on cigar while talking with a couple of his business partners.

"Guys, this is my nephew! Carl Teleworth, these fine gentleman have just joined the company." Sebastian beamed.

"Uncle Sebastian, we have a problem. Anthony Weathers is here and I think he was making a pass at Melody." Carl whispered.

"This party is opened to all including my enemies. Besides, anything funny, and security will remove him." Sebastian said solemnly.

"The guy was just seen with your daughter and you're letting him get away with it! What kind of dad does that to his own kid? Letting his mortal enemy sleep with his teenage daughter-"

Carl was cut off when Sebastian gripped by the arm and pushed him into his study, locking the door behind him.

"You care about my reputation?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I do, Uncle." Carl said simply.

"You care about me?" Sebastian asked.

"Naturally." Carl rolled his eyes.

"Then don't mess things up! I'm trying to play the good guy and I hate it just as much as you do. If anyone touches Melody, I will have them shot on spot, enemy or friend! Make you feel better?" Sebastian remarked.

Carl was silent, Sebastian sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay cool, all right?" Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, sir." Carl nodded.

Suddenly, Mikhelea knocked on the study door and entered the room.

"Boys, you are missing the party."

"We're coming." Carl stated.

Both of the men stepped out of the study, however Carl continued to watch both Anthony and Melody from afar. He turned his back for a second and both had vanished.

Melody stepped into the gardens and Anthony had followed her, she jumped at the sight of the stranger.

"No don't scream! Please." Anthony pleaded.

Melody calmed down and removed her mask, Anthony repeated the process and approached the young lady. They both sat down on a bench.

"You know, I never learned your name back there." Anthony suddenly said.

"It's Melody." Melody smiled.

"That's a nice name." Anthony smiled back.

"What's yours?" Melody asked.

"Anthony." Anthony blushed.

"Priceless." Melody stated.

"I didn't know it was that bad." Anthony shyed away.

"No." Melody chuckled "That's what your name means. I've been studying Latin in school."

"Oh...So who are you suppose to be? Hera?" Anthony asked.

"Actually Aphrodite. She's suppose to be the goddess of love. Like I could really pass as a goddess." Melody rolled her eyes.

"I think you could." Anthony compliemented.

Melody looked up to Anthony who was just gazing at her, Melody drew a piece of her hair behind her ear. Suddenly, one of her gold bands slipped off her wrist she reached down to grab it but Anthony grabbed it for her.

"Here let me put it on. These things can be kind of tricky." Anthony insisted.

Anthony buckled the bracelet around Melody's wrist, suddenly it began pouring down rain.

"Oh great." Melody laughed.

"Hey, make the most of it." Anthony smiled.

Anthony suddenly began dancing, Melody could only laugh at him.

"What are you doing?" Melody chuckled.

"A rain dance. Come on, it's fun!" Anthony grabbed Melody and began dancing with her.

"This is insane!" Melody yelled.

"Isn't it?" Anthony asked, his voice was soft.

Melody noticed that Anthony had stopped dancing and was once again just staring at her, Melody turned her body to face his.

"Yeah." Melody said softly.

"Yeah." Anthony whispered.

Suddenly, Anthony began kissing Melody. Long and hard. Melody should've jerked away because she knew if she was caught then her father would most likely become extremely upset and take to the bottle. However, she did not want to move and neither did Anthony.

"Melody!" Miss Peers shouted from the dance hall.

Melody finally broke apart from Anthony and ran into the dance hall, Miss Peers grabbed her by the hand.

"Your mom wants to speak with you. Just smile and look presentable." Miss Peers whispered.

Melody took off running to find her mother while Anthony approached Miss Peers.

"Excuse me but...Can you tell me who you were just with?" Anthony asked.

"That's Melody Spellbound, darling. The daughter to tonight's hosts." Miss Peers said simply.

"Spellbound...Oh god. Oh god." Anthony said quietly.

"Anthony, we gotta run. " Roger whispered in Anthony's ear.

Roger dragged Anthony outside just as Melody was coming downstairs, she looked around for Anthony but couldn't find him.

"Miss Peers, did you see the guy I was with?" Melody asked.

"You mean Anthony Weathers? He had to leave. Such a pity, he is a nice young man." Miss Peers whispered.

"No. No." Melody sobbed.

Melody took off running towards her room and threw herself on the bed.


	5. The Proposal

Anthony and The Gangbusters were almost to Anthony's house when Anthony ran off, everyone turned their backs and saw him.

"A, stop!" Benny shouted.

"Where's he going? Roman asked.

"I don't know, I just know if anybody catches him then we'll be taken in." Benny stated.

"Just let him run, he'll find his own way home." Roger insisted.

Anthony hid in the bushes until all The Gangbusters were gone, he then began to sneak off back in the direction of Melody's house. The party guests were all gone thankfully and it seemed like everyone in the household was heading to bed, that included Melody. Of course, Anthony couldn't be seen now that the party was over he was sure to be arrested if he was caught. He snuck around the house and saw Melody by her window, just brushing her hair and dressing for bed. Anthony smiled and simply watched her for a few moment's before she finally walked away from the window, Anthony had to find a way to get to her.

"Think, Anthony think." Antony whispered.

Anthony suddenly noticed a ladder laying next to him, he pondered it and then grabbed the ladder and laid it against the house. He climbed up and tapped on Melody's window, she quickly made sure nobody was coming and then opened the window.

"What are you doing? Don't you know dangerous this is!" Melody said quietly.

"I know and I don't care. I thought about it for awhile and I came to realize...We aren't the ones who hold grudges, this is between our parents and I don't give a damn if they come after us." Anthony smiled.

"If they come after you then you'll be killed and I'll be grounded till I can Mississipi fifty times over. Besides, all we shared was a little kiss and that was it." Melody insisted.

"That wasn't just a kiss and you know it." Anthony argued.

"I know." Melody sighed "Anthony, I love you. It's just...Our parents-"

"Forget them! I don't need my parents...The only thing I need? Is your love." Anthony whispered.

Melody smiled and kissed Anthony, she stroked his cheek.

"I love you." Melody whispered.

Anthony gave Melody a long kiss before getting close to her ear.

"Marry me?" Anthony whispered in Melody's ear.

"WHAT?" Melody shouted, Anthony clasped his hand over her mouth.

There was a knock on Melody's door.

"Melody, are you all right, dear?" Miss Peers asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm super, Miss Peers. Goodnight." Melody said nervously.

"Oh...Goodnight, my dear." Miss Peers said simply.

Melody and Anthony both breathed a sigh of relief once they heard Miss Peers step away from the door.

"Are you insane? We can't get married, we're too young." Melody insisted.

"Melody...How did that kiss make you feel?" Anthony asked.

"It made me like...I was safe, that nothing would harm me as long as you stayed with me. Like, the only person in the world worth living for...was you." Melody explained.

"Do you want to lose that feeling?" Anthony asked.

"Never." Melody smiled and kissed Anthony long and hard.

"I'll go to the church and see if Father Clarence can perform the ceremony. We can be married today." Anthony insisted.

"You got to be careful about this. If your parents suspect something, if MY parents see me sneaking around...I'll ask Miss Peers to meet you somewhere safe and you tell her what Father Clarence said." Melody ordered.

Melody was about to leave the window when she Anthony gently took her by the wrist.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"You're beautiful." Anthony whispered.

Melody gave Anthony another kiss before he climbed down the ladder and began to take off.

"Wait!"Melody called out.

Melody removed her special locket and dropped it into Anthony's hands, he fastened it around his neck and took off running.

It was early morning when Anthony finally reached St.Savonarla, Anthony's local church. Father Clarence, the priest, was getting ready for early morning Mass. Anthony ran up to him and kissed his cheek, he shrugged him off.

"Come to help me, have you?" Father Clarence asked.

"Not exactly...Father, I have something to tell you-"

"Judging by your clothes, it appears you went somewhere." Father Clarence chuckled.

"I did. Do you remember The Spellbounds we're having a party?" Anthony asked.

"Of course, I do. It was being called 'the party of the century' the last time I heard about it." Father Clarence stated.

"Well, me and the others crashed it and-"

"Anthony." Father Clarence scolded.

"I promise, I will come to confession twelve times over for doing that." Anthony vowed.

"Good boy." Father Clarence patted his cheek.

"Father, while I was at the party. I saw this girl and-"

"A girl? This wouldn't happen to be the same girl who you told me about a week ago, is it?" Father Clarence asked.

"Screw Rachel!" Anthony cried, realizing his error. He quickly crossed himself.

"That's better. As you were saying..."

"This girl just happened to be, Melody Spellbound. We saw each other and there was sparks flying, almost like we were meant to be together." Anthony continued.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Father Clarence shouted, some of the nuns and the choir boys turned to him.

"Confession." Father Clarence whispered.

Father Clarence grabbed Anthony by the arm and led him to a confessional, Anthony rolled his eyes and crossed himself.

"Forgive me, father but how have I exactly sinned?" Anthony whispered.

"Disobedience. Anthony, I know you are young, and you probably are in love with Melody but what you are doing is going against your parent's." Father Clarence stated.

"I love my Mom and Dad but they would never listen to me if I told them how I felt about Melody, besides...Once I marry her-"

"Marry her?" Father Clarence whispered in a stern voice, still remembering to keep his voice low.

"That's why I came in the first place. Once I marry her, we could tell our parents our true feelings about the feud and then maybe we could set things right. Father, I know you are busy but if you would consider marrying us today. Then-"

"I'll do it." Father Clarence interrupted.

"You will?" Anthony asked to be sure.

"The world is suppose to be peaceful and the Bible itself states to love thy neighbor. I can no longer handle a feud that goes against The Word itself and then some." Father Clarence sighed.

They both steppd out of the confessional, Anthony kissed Father Clarence's cheek and then began to run off when his collar was quickly tugged on.

"Bring her here today and I'll marry you. Just be careful, if you were caught..."

"I know and I will." Anthony nodded.

Anthony raced out of the church, happy that he was going to be married to Melody sooner rather than later.


	6. Miss Peers

Anthony went down to the beach, where all the Gangbusters were waiting with their surfboards. Anthony knew he was late and that the others were extremely upset with him.

"Okay...Please hate me tomorrow. I didn't get alot of sleep and Mom had my ass." Anthony explained.

"Your six hours late, A. The water is going to be below freezing." Benny complained.

"Now Benny, perhaps he has an excuse...Although we probably know it won't be a very good one." Roger defended Anthony.

"Can we just get in the water before the waves settle?" Roman asked.

As they were about to head for the water, Benny began laughing.

"Guys, get a load of her." Benny urged his friends to turn around.

The Gangbusters turned and saw an overweight Miss Peers making her way down the beach, one of the servants in the Spellbound household, Jake, was tagging along after her.

"Now why do the Spellbounds need a yacht when they have her?" Roman joked.

"All she would need is a sail and an ocean." Roger added.

Miss Peers began walking towards them

"Oh shit here she comes." Benny snickered, he placed his head on Roger's shoulder until he was able to control his laughter.

"Everyone be quiet." Anthony warned.

Miss Peers finally made her way to them, the boys put on their straight faces.

"May I have a moment of Anthony's time?" Miss Peers asked.

"No way in hell, lady. He's about to surf-" Roman was surprised when Anthony brushed past him and went to Miss Peers.

"Anthony, what gives?" Roger asked.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon." Anthony insisted.

Anthony and Miss Peers walked away.

"Do you think we should wait?" Benny asked.

"No...He's not surfing today." Roger whispered.

Roman turned to the ocean and sighed.

"Great...No wind. What do we do now?" Roman asked.

Roger could only simply stare at Anthony and Miss Peers, knowing his best friend had abandoned them for good.

"Let's just leave." Roger finally said.

Anthony saw the Gangbusters leave when Miss Peers turned him back towards her.

"I must warn you, young man. I do not like the idea of Melody marrying you." Miss Peers remarked.

"You know?" Anthony asked.

"Melody is good at keeping secrets from her parents, but certainly not from me. You musn't worry, dear. I will not breathe a word to the Master or to the Mistress." Miss Peers vowed.

"I went to Father Clarence and he said he could do the wedding today, if Melody was willing. Is she?" Anthony asked.

"Of course she is, she has never been happier." Miss Peers smiled.

"Could you fetch her? I would but...My friends are growing a little suscpicous about my behavior." Anthony whispered.

"I would be happy to, Anthony. Meet us in the church." Miss Peers ordered, Anthony nodded.

At the Spellbound household, Melody was resting in bed thinking on Anthony when she heard the front doors close downstairs. Melody smiled and ran to greet who she knew was Miss Peers, she ran downstairs and hugged her.

"Have you seen him?" Melody asked.

"Of course I have." Miss Peers nodded.

"What did he say? Is the wedding planned or not?" Melody asked eagerly.

"Jake, fetch me some ice tea, will you?" Miss Peers requested, Jake left the foyer.

"Your Anthony is very charming, my dear." Miss Peers continued.

"Has he spoken with his priest?" Melody asked.

Miss Peers looked to the top of the stairs and drew Melody closer.

"The wedding is set and Anthony is waiting at the altar as we speak." Miss Peers whispered, Melody giggled.

"Oh Miss Peers, thank you." Melody hugged Miss Peers


	7. Roger's Death

Anthony was getting ready in the backroom at the catherdal, his best man was the son of his parent's servants, Jamie. He finished adjusting Anthony's tie.

"You seem to be a bit nervous." Jamie noted with a smile.

"It's my wedding, of course I'm nervous." Anthony said nervously.

"Listen...I'm not going to tell a soul about this, all right? I'm happy for you." Jamie assured.

Anthony nodded and hugged Jamie

"Thanks." Anthony said gratefully.

The two could hear the organ beginning to play, they stepped out of the room and went to the altar where Father Clarence was waiting. The front doors to the church opened and there Melody stood, dressing in a sleeveless white gown with a veil covering her face. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses as she walked down the altar by herself, nobody on her arm. Miss Peers had to keep her parents busy while Melody went to the church to get married. So there were no witnesses, save Jamie and Father Clarence. Melody finally reached the end of the altar and joined hands with Anthony as they both turned to Father Clarence. Father Clarence performed the wedding ceremony and the young lovers exchanged both vows and rings. Anthony lifted Melody's veil and gave her a nice long kiss, they proceeded to walk back up the altar hand in hand. As they could hear the church organ chiming the first few notes of "Agnus Dei." Anthony and Melody stopped at the entrance to the catherdal where Anthony gave Melody another kiss.

"Oh, I can't believe we are married." Anthony cried.

"It was wonderful but..."

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"I only wish my parents could've seen me." Melody said as tears ran down her face, Anthony held her close.

"Tell you what. You go home and get ready for tonight." Anthony kissed Melody a final time and ran off.

Meanwhile, at the community lot, the Gangbusters were taking a swim in the closed off pool area. They always liked sneaking in just so they could get in trouble and that's exactly why they closed it off because the staff saw the Gangbusters as "a threat". Forunately, that never stopped them. Benny looked at his water-proof watch for the seventh time, there was still no sign of his cousin.

"Guys, where is Anthony? He said he'd be here." Benny sighed.

"Who knows? He's been about everywhere since the party." Roger remarked.

"We have company." Roman announced.

Roger turned his head and saw Carl and at least four of the other Preps (that included Christopher and Jamie), he hopped out of the pool and went up to his face.

"Yes?" Roger asked.

"Do you guys take me for an idiot?" Carl asked.

"On most occasions." Roger smirked.

"You seriously don't believe I saw Anthony at my UNCLE'S PARTY?" Carl outbursted.

"Aren't you a bit touchy." Roger remarked, he began to walk away when he was tugged back over by Carl.

"Either you tell me where he is or I will find him myself." Carl threatened.

"You lay one hand on that kid and I'll bash your brains in so hard, it will make the janitor dizzy." Roger spatted.

At that moment, Anthony entered (still in his suit) and was surprised to see both The Preps and the Gangbusters. Benny ran up to him and gave him a small hug.

"Thank god, I was worried." Benny sighed.

"What's going on here?" Anthony asked.

"It's nothing. Why are you wearing a suit?" Benny asked.

"I had a wedding a few hours ago, I forgot to change." Anthony said quickly before he went over to Carl and Roger.

"How dare you go to my family's party? How could you even have the nerve to show your face?" Carl asked Anthony.

"Carl, it was a mistake and I'll admit to it. I was just passing by here to tell the guys that I wanted to make ammends with everyone IN your family." Anthony explained, he took Carl's hand and shook it.

"Did you actually think I'd accept?" Carl sneered as he pushed Anthony to the ground.

"What gives you the right to push him?" Roger asked as he shoved Carl.

"Roger, I'm okay." Anthony said as he picked himself up.

"My fight is with him, it sure as hell isn't with you." Carl said quietly as he pushed Roger aside.

"I did warn you." Roger sighed before punching Carl.

Pretty soon, Roger and Carl were caught in a fist fight. Anthony tried countless times to break them up, but it did no good.

"Roger, Carl. If the police find us then we'll be arrested." Anthony warned.

Roger punched out Carl and was once again restrained by Anthony, Carl saw a metal pole laying next to him (obviously once part of a pool net).

"Roger, let's just get out of here." Anthony begged.

Roger sighed and seemed to listen to him, suddenly Carl came running towards him and Anthony. Roger quickly pushed Anthony out of the way and into the pool, just when Carl rammed the pole right through his body. Roger gasped for a breath and as he struggled to stand, Carl smiled as he watched his opponent collapse at the knees. The Preps and Carl fled the scene, Anthony finally climbed out of the pool and went to Roger's side.

"Oh shit..." Anthony said upon seeing the pole.

"It's fine." Roger groaned.

Anthony and Benny struggled but they finally got the pole of Roger, they could see blood pouring down the pole. Roger was coughing up blood as his gut continued to bleed, however he did manage to stand.

"We've gotta get you a hospital." Anthony said urgently.

"If I was rushed to the hospital every time I was bleeding then I'd be a fucking mummy by now." Roger joked, as he continued to hack up blood.

"But you're hurt..." Anthony noted.

"It's only a scratch, Anthony. If I can stand then I'm fine, and I can clearly stand." Roger insisted, just to prove his point he went up to the top of the bleachers. "See, I made it to the top without a moment to breathe. I'm just fine."

Apparently Roger was not fine, he dubbed over in pain and stumbled down the bleachers. Anthony quickly spreaded his body across the bleachers, the other Gangbusters were worried.

"I'm just taking a breather, you sissys. Only a breather." Roger told the gang, but Anthony saw the pain in his eyes.

"This hurts." Roger whispered to Anthony.

Benny hovered over Anthony's shoulder, just as concerned as his cousin.

"You'd better call that hospital." Roger smiled.

"Call 9 1 1." Anthony ordered Benny.

"I was only kidding, I don't need a hospital." Roger moaned.

Roger suddenly felt a sharp pain sting his body, he held up his hand in the air and Anthony clasped it in his own.

"You did this to me, you know?." Roger stated, he was struggling to talk with each painful gasp.

"I thought I could help. I didn't mean for this to happen." Anthony said quietly, tears rolling down his face.

"I know. I know." Roger nodded.

Roger struggled to breathe, he kept his eyes on Anthony.

"Call..." Before Roger could finish, he took one last breath. His eyes stayed open and upon Anthony's.

Benny checked Roger's pulse and couldn't find one.

"He's dead." Benny announced.

The Gangbusters laughed and thought it was a joke before they finally gathered around and saw just how bad he was bleeding.

"I'm going to kill him." Anthony vowed before bolting from the pool area, Benny pursued him.

Benny grabbed Anthony by the arm and tried to pull him away from his motorcycle.

"Anthony, you'll be arrested!" Benny warned.

"My best friend is dead, Benny! I'm NOT LETTING CARL GET AWAY WITH KILLING ROGER!" Anthony sobbed.

Anthony pushed Benny away and got onto his motorcycle and raced off.


	8. Banishment In Both Houses

Carl parted ways with the Preps and went on his way, when he discovered small blood stains on his school coat. He quickly tossed it into a garbage bin and walked down the narrows, on his way back to his home. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, he turned and saw Anthony. His face red-stained and a heavy brick in his hand, he seemed more like a zombie than a human.

"My best friend..." Anthony whispered.

"Oh, is the little faggot going to cry?" Carl asked, putting on a pouty face.

"He didn't deserve this!" Anthony cried.

Suddenly, Anthony lunged at Carl and hit the back of his head with the brick. Carl was knocked to his knees because of the force and found himself struggling to stand, when Anthony began to beat him continously with the brick. Carl tried to get a couple of swings but to no avail, as Anthony had the upper hand. Pretty soon, Carl was unconcious. His body broken and brusied, Anthony thought he was only unconcious until he realized there was no pulse. Anthony took into realization that he had beaten Carl to death as he looked at the dirt and blood that covered his hands, the young teen fled in panic. He met up with Jamie.

"Anthony, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"Carl, I killed Carl." Anthony whimpered.

"How?" Jamie asked.

"A brick...I took a brick and beat him to death." Anthony quivered.

"Oh man, we've gotta get you outta here." Jamie urged.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." Anthony kept repeating as Jamie dragged him along and over to his car.

Little did they know, that Benny had saw everything from afar.

It took several hours, almost midnight before anybody happened upon Carl's body. The man who found him took him to the hospital where he was placed in the morgue, his body was identified and Michaela and Sebastian rushed right over. As well as Young and Sarah upon learning that Roger's body was to at the same morgue. Both bodies were laid out for everyone, Gangbusters and Preps alike to see. Pale and naked, it was a grisly scene. The Police were called in it, the head of police Chief Frye came to investigate.

"The autopsy on both boys shows they were killed around the same time. Roger was stabbed, and Carl beaten." Frye announced.

"Who could've done this to Carl?" Michaela asked.

"Whoever they were...They'll pay." Sebastian vowed.

"I know who did it."

Everyone turned to the doors and saw a cowering Benny, Young led him inside and sat him down.

"Benny, what happened?" Frye asked.

"We...We were at the pool and Carl and Roger got a fight. Carl grabbed a pole and he was gonna try and jab it through Anthony, but...he moved. He killed Roger. Carl killed Roger. Anthony got upset, took off running and I knew he was going to kill Carl. I followed him and then I saw him beat Carl." Benny explained.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Benny looked near hysterics as Sarah sat next to him and tried to comfort him.

"That bastard is going to be arrested, Frye!" Sebastian ordered.

"Forget about arrest, I say death row." Michaela sobbed.

"Carl is just as guilty as Anthony. He killed Roger!" Frye argued.

"Frye, is there someway...Anyway that my boy can avoid arrest? Juvy..." Young began.

"Juvy wouldn't stop him from breaking out. I got one way and it may hurt worse than prsion." Frye whispered.

"Anthony is not arrested, but he shall recieve his punishment. If Anthony ever sets foot within inside the city of Verona, he will stand trial. Anthony is banished." Frye announced

At the Spellbound home, Melody was getting worried that Anthony hadn't returned. She heard the front door open and close, she ran to see Anthony instead she saw a distraught Miss Peers at the bottom of the steps. Melody ran to her.

"Miss Peers? What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"Your cousin is dead, Melody. Carl's been killed." Miss Peers sobbed.

"Killed? How did it happen?" Melody asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Anthony beat him to the death." Miss Peers sobbed.

"NO! NO!" Melody screamed as she ran uptairs and threw herself on the bed.

At the church, Anthony was dressed in dry clothes and his body was clean. Benny had come to the church and told Anthony that he was banished, Anthony could hardly believe it.

"Father Clarence, what have I done?" Anthony asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Hush Anthony, hush. Everything will turn out right in the end." Father Clarence assured.

"Melody...I'll never see her again." Anthony stated.

"Yes you will, it is a late hour and everyone is asleep by now. Go to her and tell her your reasons, make the most of your wedding night and leave in the morning." Father Clarence suggested.

Melody sobbed for endless hours until she heard her window open, she looked up and saw Anthony standing inside her room. Melody ran to him and began beating on his chest constantly until she finally found herself at his feet, in tears. Anthony knelt next to her and hugged her.

"Why? How could you kill him?" Melody asked.

"I didn't want to, Melody. I was just...so angry. He killed Roger and I couldn't bare that. I lost it. I'm so sorry." Anthony whispered.

"It's not Carl I was upset about, it was the idea of seeing you in prison and possibly worse." Melody said as she looked up at Anthony "I couldn't lose you."

"You'll never lose me." Anthony vowed.

Anthony began kissing Melody, again and again. Until finally they found themselves stripping each other of their clothes and their bodies began to intwine as they laid on the bed.

The next morning, the newlyweds laid underneath a sheet. Their bare chests pressed against each other, Anthony awoke first and kissed Melody's raven hair as his fingers gently through it. Melody stirred and placed a morning kiss upon Anthony's breast.

"Any idea what time it is?" Anthony yawned.

Melody lifted her tired head and realized it was almost seven, the same time that Miss Peers would usually come and help Melody with her bath and clothes. Melody quickly got out of bed and tossed Anthony his clothes, much to his surprise.

"You have to go, Miss Peers will be coming in soon." Melody said quickly.

"I'm banished, baby. I want to make the most of the time I have left with you." Anthony grinned.

"Under normal circumstances, so would I. But you aren't suppose to be here, so you must go." Melody urged.

They heard a knock on the bedroom door, Anthony quickly slipped his clothes on and began to climb out the window. He gave Melody a final kiss and then left the room, right before Miss Peers and Michaela entered.

"Hi Mommy." Melody said innocently.

"Hello darling." Micheala went up to Melody and kissed her cheek.

"Do you feel well?" Michaela asked.

"I'm going to miss Carl." Melody said quietly.

"I know, my dear." Mikehela hugged Melody "However, me and your father have thought of a way to honor your cousin's name."

"I don't understand." Melody shook her her head.

"Do you remember how I told you that you were to be married off to Nathaniel in a couple of years?" Micheala asked.

"I remember." Melody nodded.

"Well...We feel it would be for the good of everyone...If you married him this week." Micheala finally said.

"No...Mom, I won't!" Melody protested.

"I fear you have no choice. This was your father's decision." Micheala stated.

"I don't care! I am not going to marry Nathaniel...EVER!" Melody cried.

Micheala stormed out of the room and went downstairs where Sebastian was having his breakfast and wearing a smile.

"Well, did Melody approve?" Sebastian asked.

"No...She has told me that she rather not be married at all." Micheala stated.

Sebastian rose to his feet and headed for Melody's room, Michaela followed.

"How selfish can you possibly be?" Sebastian bellowed.

"Daddy, it's not fair! You shouldn't even consider me marrying a stranger! Not if you cared about me." Melody argued.

"You will do as I say, girl. Or it's the streets." Sebastain remarked.

"I wouldn't care. I would be happier eating dirt than I would be locked in my bedroom just because you're too stubborn to admit you're wrong!" Melody yelled.

Suddenly, Sebastian slapped her hard and Melody to the floor. Holding her hand to her cheek, Sebastian left the room in anger. Melody began crying as she clutched onto Michaela's legs.

"Mom...Please. Tell him to reconsider." Melody sobbed.

"No Melody...Because I fear he's absolutely correct." Michaela said quietly, she left the room.

"Miss Peers, you've gotta tell them. Tell them I can't marry Nathaniel." Melody pleaded.

"My dear Melody, I must agree with them. It would be in everyone's best intrest if you placed your family's name above love. Just this once." Miss Peers helped Melody off the floor.

Miss Peers began to run Melody's bathwater as Melody stripped off her clothes and got into the bath, Miss Peers dropped rose petals into the bath water in order to sooth Melody's tender skin. Melody laid back in the tub and kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Miss Peers? Why does falling in love cause so much pain?" Melody asked in a hushed whisper.


	9. Anthony & Melody

The next morning, Melody went to see Father Clarence since her parents suggested she go to confession before her wedding that very weekend. Clutching a rosary in her hand and wearing tears along her face, Melody went to the church. There, she was surprised to come upon Nathaniel.

"Melody! I was just telling Father Clarence the good news! He gave me a blessing, and told me he would be happy to perform our wedding." Nathaniel walked up to Melody "Melody, I know we're young but I promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy."

With that, Nathaniel kissed Melody on the cheek and left the church. Melody ran up to the foyer of the church and held a lit candle to the edge of her dress, obviously wanting to burn herself alive. Father Clarence quickly snatched the candle and placed it back in its original spot.

"Father Clarence, no lectures are going to help this time. Without Anthony, I might as well be dead." Melody sobbed. "I will not be his wife if I cannot be with Anthony!"

"You think suicide is the proper way to handle this? You are acting like a spoiled brat, Melody. Now if you would take the time to sit down and listen, I could tell you that I have a plan that will secure you and Anthony's future together." Father Clarence said calmly.

Melody sat down in a pew, Father Clarence went to the back of the church and returned carrying a small vial. He handed it to Melody, who seemed confused as to what it was.

"You know the garden behind the church?" Father Clarence asked and Melody nodded.

"I have made this potion myself, using all the ingredients that I had learned about in old books. Now, this potion is not lethal...Not in a sense that is. If you drink this whole vial, it will make you appear as though you are dead for at least 48 hours. You wouldn't have to worry, Melody. It will be as though you were only sleeping for quite awhile. However, your parents would be fooled and would bury you in their family's tomb where your cousin lays today. You will awake in the tomb and Anthony will be waiting for you after I send a letter telling him about all this. No worries, I'll sneak him back into Verona. Good connections, don't you know. Before anybody figures, you both will be gone and to another state, I hope maybe even to the ends of the earth if you must." Father Clarence explained.

"When do I take it?" Melody asked eagerly.

"The day before your wedding." Father Clarence said simply

"Oh Father Clarence, thank you!" Melody kissed Father Clarence's cheek.

"Melody, you must be careful. I do not want you to move at all when you wake up." Father Clarence warned.

"I promise." Melody vowed as she ran out the door.

Melody returned to her home, Sebastian was in his study when he saw Melody come in. He turned his chair away from her, Melody knelt by the chair and kissed his hand.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I guess I've missed Carl so much that I got a bit carried away. If it makes you happy, I'll marry Nathaniel this week." Melody smiled.

"Oh, my girl." Sebastian faced Melody "Oh my precious girl."

Sebastian hugged Melody close to his chest and stroked his daughter's hair.

"I knew a proper visit with Father Clarence would put you in the right frame of mind." Sebastian said.

Sebastian noticed something in Melody's hand and grew curious.

"What is that your holding, dear?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, it's some new perfume. Nathaniel gave it to me as a wedding gift." Melody fibbed.

"See? He already loves you to spoil you." Sebastian said as he patted Melody's cheek "Now, why don't you tell Mom about this? All right?"

Melody stood to her feet and began to leave when...

"Melody? A kiss?" Sebastian requested.

Melody reluctantly approached Sebastian and kissed his cheek, she then ran from the study.

The week flew by, soon it was Friday, the night before the wedding. Melody sat in her bedroom brushing her hair by her mirror, suddenly Mikhela came in and took the brush from her and began to brush her hair for her.

"Are you nervous, darling?" Mikheala asked.

"No mommy. I'm very excited." Melody said, her eyes narrowed.

"I knew you would come to your senses. Oh, believe me, dear...Nathaniel will be a terrific husband and he can provide for you." Mikheala stated.

"I'm very tired, Mom. I'd like to get some sleep." Melody said quietly.

Mikehela sighed and kissed Melody's hair, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Melody tiptoed to her bedroom door and locked it close, she then took up the small vial and clutched it in her hands.

"Anthony, we'll be together." Melody whispered.

Melody took down the potion in one swallow, she suddenly felt woozy as the room began to grow black. She fell back onto her bed and lost concious.

The next morning, Mrs.Peers was walking down the hall and humming the wedding march as she finally made her way to Melody's bedroom door. When she realized it was lock, she simply sighed and removed her secret key from her shoe. She came into the room and dropped Melody's wedding gown which she was carrying, she let out a terrifying scream. Melody's dead body was laid across the bed, which horrifyed the nanny. Both Sebastian and Mikheala had heard the screams and went to Melody's room.

"Melody!" Mikheala screamed, she collapsed at her knees.

"Melly?" Sebastian moved to the bed and touched his daughter's face "Oh, how could you do this?"

Only later that day was Melody's body placed in the Spellbound family tomb, both Sebastian and Mikeheala grieved over their daughter's death, as did Miss Peers who look to Melody as her own. As Jamie was heading for the Spellbound house to see Melody, he passed by the cementary and saw the funeral procession. Jamie, assuming Melody was actually dead, ran for his car and sped off to where Anthony was staying. Which was just on the outskirts of the city Mantua. Anthony looked tired and weary after all that had happened, however he seemed eager to see Jamie returning. He ran to Jamie and hugged him, Jamie was not returning the hug.

"Did you see Melody?" Anthony asked.

Jamie swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"Well, how is she?" Anthony asked.

"Not so good, man." Jamie rubbed his own neck to help relieve some of his stress.

"Is she sick?" Anthony asked.

"No...Anthony, she's dead." Jamie said quietly.

"No, she-she can't be dead. She would never take her life, she wouldn't!" Anthony argued.

"Listen, maybe this was meant to happen. Now you have no reason to return home and-"

Before Jamie could finish, Anthony was already off in his car. He quickly jumped into the passanger's seat as Anthony sped all the way back to Verona. They stopped at a gas station, Jamie waited patiently in the car as Anthony returned with a gun and bullets, only two to be exact.

"A, no..."

"If I can't be with her in life." Anthony cocked the gun as he loaded it "Then I will be in death."

They made their way to the cemetery, it was very late at night which was a good thing for Anthony. They managed to budge the doors to the Spellbound family tomb, Anthony turned to Jamie.

"Go home, Jamie." Anthony ordered.

"Anthony, you can't do this." Jamie insisted.

Anthony simply hugged Jamie and then stepped into the tomb, closing the doors behind him. Jamie knew he had to get to Father Clarence or else Anthony would kill himself, he quickly took out his car keys and hopped back into the car. Nathaniel was coming by the cemetery with a bouquet of roses to lay at Melody's feet since he was allowed access to the tomb, he was a bit confused as to who was speeding off.

Meanwhile in the tomb, Anthony made his way pass at least 20 caskets that carried Spellbound family members of long ago. Finally, in the center of the tomb, he saw Melody's laid out in an open casket, she was dressed in her nightgown and her face was covered by a veil. Anthony began to feel water in the back of his eyes as he drew the veil back and laid his hand on Melody's face, she was cold to the touch.

"You predicted something like this, baby. You knew if we were together then something bad would happen. I cannot help but think that I've put you here, had I not killed Carl. You look so pretty, if only you could see yourself. Melly, I'm gonna be with you I promise. I'm never leaving you." Anthony said quietly, tears streaming his face.

Anthony threw himself ontop of Melody's body and began sobbing openly, he heard footsteps from behind him. He sat up and flashed around, only to see Nathaniel standing inside the tomb and looking pretty surprised.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nathaniel asked.

"I came to see Melody." Anthony said meekly.

"Well, I came to see my fiance." Nathaniel remarked.

"Fiance? You're Nathaniel?" Anthony asked.

"She told you about me?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah. My wife did mention you." Anthony crossed his arms.

"How can you call her your wife? Who the hell are you?" Nathaniel asked again.

Before Anthony could answer, Nathaniel held his hand up.

"Wait a second...I saw you at the party. Anthony...Weathers? Oh my god, now it makes sense. I had figured your family for scum, but never would I think you were so low as to rob a grave. Especially HER grave!" Nathaniel cried.

"If you think I would do that, then you are beyond the stupidest person that I have EVER seen." Anthony chuckled.

"Name one thing that is stopping me from calling the police?" Nathaniel asked, Anthony held the gun to his forehead.

"You're tragic death." Anthony said solemnly.

Suddenly, Anthony fired the gun once and shot Nathaniel through the head. His dead body collapsed at his feet, Anthony sighed and turned back to Melody. He held the gun to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Soon Melody...Soon." Anthony whispered.

Anthony closed his eyes and shot himself through the chest, he knew he had punctured his heart when he realized he was unable to breathe. As the life drained from him, he took Melody's hand and kissed it just before falling to the ground, dead. Father Clarence who had not met up with Jamie yet was already on his way to the tomb to fetch Melody who he knew would wake up soon, he was in utter shock to see the bodies of Nathaniel and Anthony. He carefully removed the gun from Anthony's grasp and kissed his forehead.

"Oh...Anthony. If you only had known." Father Clarence whispered.

Suddenly, Melody began to stir. She was calm and weak, she slowly began to sit up but it was quite difficult since the poison had drained most of her energy.

"Father Clarence?" Melody called out.

Father Clarence got up off the ground and smiled for Melody, she took his hands and smiled eagerly.

"It worked. Where's Anthony? I thought he'd be with you. " Melody asked.

"Come with me, he's just outside." Father Clarence fibbed.

Father Clarence lifted Melody out of the casket, when he stumbled and she tripped over Anthony's body. The girl found herself unable to move, they could hear footsteps outside.

"Melody, we've got to go now. If you're discovered-"

"Just go away! Just go away!" Melody yelled.

Father Clarence raced from the tomb as Melody fell to her knees, she laid herself ontop of Anthony's body and cried quietly. She saw a sword laid across an open casket of one of her ancestors, she picked it up and went back to Anthony.

"God forgive me...He's worth my life." Melody said quietly.

At the moment, Melody ran the sword through her body. Her body fell ontop of Anthony's as she took her last breath, she died with a smile on her face.

**A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.**


End file.
